happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
John and Juan
John and Juan are fanon characters of Happy Tree Friends. Biography John and Juan are blue tigers who worked as pilots for Team Mystic Dragonfly. They both are well-known care about each others since they little, despite having different traits. Their friends know that John and Juan aren't really twins despite have same appearances, however, people still claim them as twins. John is a cyborg whose often confused with something such as "love", "happiness", "emotion", and "family". He loves playing with children and taking care of them, but unfortunately, most adults calling him as a "monster" and "weirdo", causing him depressed and become shut-in. Even though he's depressed, John still cares about their friends and children, especially Juan. Juan is a water tiger who's John's friend, he very care about him and protect him no matter what. Juan doesn't like being called "twins" by many people and claims that they aren't twins. While not working, Juan is usually seen relaxing and reading books, meanwhile John is trying to learn and understand about life in the world. John can also be seen playing with animals, he loves animals, mostly cats due finding them to be cute and fluffy. However, he can't keeps them in his house since Juan is allergic to cats. Personality and traits Despite having similar look, John and Juan have their own personalities. John is caring, kind-hearted, soft-spoken, protective and gentle. He's often confused with something and trying to understand it, since he's a cyborg, John can't show any emotions yet he can feel it. Juan is practical, realistic, calm, a bit quick-tempered, and emotional. He can get tired so easily and needs more energies to get up. John and Juan is more like father figures on their friends' eyes, they both like playing around with them and showing affections on them. Lucy, on the other hand, sees John and Juan as uncles instead. She even calls them "uncle" when she's little. John and Juan don't mind their friends calling them "father" or "uncle". Physical appearance While they both look the same, Juan has blue tongue while John has red tongue. They both wearing black pilot outfit with goggles, only John wear a pair of headphone. They both also carrying weapons but barely use them most of times, except for wars. Backstory John John is once just a normal child until an enemy soldier shoot him in chest twenty times, he's been brought to a professor's house by Enzo's father. The professor doing experiment to bring children alive as cyborgs, however, it's just hopeless. When he tests it on John, it's success, making John's the first child being cyborg. He's being treated and lived in the professor's house. John can't shows any emotions and feelings, so the professor creates another robot that look similar to him and his name is "Kevin". The professor want Kevin to play with John while working on making a heart for John. Kevin agrees and goes to John. John doesn't understand what his meaning for "being friends", Kevin starts to teach and play with him bit by bit. John slowly starts to understand, however, he can't shows any feelings yet, making Kevin worry. He then tell him to draw something on papers, John is just drawing what his "friend" say to him. One night, when John and Kevin sleeping, a loud scream heard and waking Kevin up. He worries about the professor, so he goes to the professor's room and gets shocked. The room is covered with bloods, some written papers on the ground, and a "shadow stands right in front of Kevin. The "shadow" tells him to not screaming and reading the papers, or else, he'll kill him. So Kevin just keeps silent when the "shadow" gone, he sees a golden heart that supposed to be the professor's work. Next morning, Kevin is still keep silent in his room, John goes to the professor's room to check him. He gets "shocked" looking the situation of the room and reads the papers, giving signs of Evangeline and his half-siblings kill the professor. He then reads all of them and thinks about something, John go to Kevin and tells him to go to tree that behind the professor's house. When they arrive, they found a skeleton that buried in dirt, Kevin starts to cry and tells to John that he depend on him, John sheds a tear that turn into ice when it hit on ground. He give Kevin a warm hug to comfort him and say that he'll protect him no matter what. Juan Juan was just an "ordinary" boy, however, everyone around him don't think he's ordinary as he has some kind dangerous power that could freeze everyone. Juan just ignore the rumor about him and go out with normal life, until he get bullied and insulted by his classmates. Most of students even teachers are afraid of him, one day, Juan befriends with a girl; they both having fun, but their moments ended when a group of Juan's classmates mocking Juan and telling the rumor about him to the girl. The girl, however, don't believes the rumor and thinks it's just fake story. When the group bullying the girl, Juan glares on them and suddenly the ground frozen as he let out his rage. The group is shocked and run away, Juan hands on the girl, but the girl shakes her head and runs away, calling him a monster. Juan was now alone, don't has any friends. He then see John, who's telling some old people about something. The old people just shake their heads and walk away. Juan goes to John and asks him to be his friend, however, since John is a cyborg, he don't understand of being friend. So Juan teaches him about life, from being friends, having fun, and feeling emotions. John slowly understands about life bit by bit, when Juan asks him about go to school with him, John nods his head. They both go to Juan's school, every students glare on them, but Juan and John just ignore their glaring. Then a student tells John about the rumor quietly, making him believe that Juan is "different". He lets his hand go from Juan's hands and tells him if the rumor was really true. Juan becomes silent and thinks about himself being alone, doesn't had any choices, he tell the truth and then run away from everyone, everyone around him avoid him. John just stands in confused when a group of bullies take him to somewhere, in other place, Juan crouches and cries, want to commit suicide. He then hears something, so he go to check and get shocked, a group of bullies bullying John by punching and kicking him. some bullies hold Juan's hands to make him not able to move. He can only watching John being punched and kicked by the bullies, when almost collapsed, John gives Juan a smile. Juan suddenly get angry and around him frozen, along with the bullies, he then carry John and tell to the bullies to not bully them again or else, they'll freeze to death by him. The bullies run away with fear meanwhile Juan bring John to his home. He then treating and repairing his friend back to normal, after few weeks, John finally awakes and Juan becomes happy and relieved. They both become best friends and join Team Mystic Dragonfly when aged 19 to fight against The Rebellion. Episodes Starring roles TBA Featuring roles *Zombie Apocalypse (The Epic Episode) Appearances TBA Fates Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Kills TBA Trivia *There are multiple fan characters who are also named John. *They sometimes mistaken as twins. *In RPs, it's revealed that John is actually cyborg and his backstory, although Juan hasn't yet. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Tigers Category:Felines Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Adult Characters Category:Redesigned characters